Source of the Past
by southernrebel96
Summary: Doesn't take place in the Vampire Academy World...Dimitri is vampire, Rose is a hunter. What happens when Dimitri falls for Rose. What will his brother Christian do about it? Better than it sounds : Rated for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Im not sure if this will be a one shot or not. i just thought this up. Anywho, if i do continue it, it will be sometime when my other stories are done or closer to that point :) TELL ME WHAT YA THINK ;)**

**

* * *

**

I sighed. Being a vampire sorcerer had its perks, I would admit. But lately it felt as though something was missing. Vampire hunters everywhere were hunting my clan and I. I was turned some thousands of years ago by a bitch named Tasha. I had thought she loved me, but was proven wrong. I turned my brother Christian partly because he had fallen ill and partly because I was lonely. His girl, Lissa, joined our ranks sometime years later.

Currently, there was a party in full swing at some house. Humans came, craving our bight. Vampires couldn't reproduce with anyone, so I didn't have fears about quenching my certain needs. I mean old or not, I was still technically a 25 year old guy at heart, frozen forever.

Both humans and vampires alike were completely wasted tonight. I was a prince of sorts in this world. People respected me and didn't bother me. I was the kind of person that was laid back and stayed out of things, but when I did, people wouldn't raise a hand to me. I liked it. Lately I had herd news of a hunter on the loose, a good one. She had taken down several at our various parties, though no one ever saw her. They were warnings and every time they got worse.

I had looked over her file for hours. I had a lot of people working for me, Prince remember? She was beautiful. Vampires were beautiful, but her? She was astounding. With her long black-brown hair and brown eyes, she blew me away. I had sex with women for the release not because of their looks. After getting what I wanted, I compelled them to forget me.

I walked down an elaborately decorated hall, leather duster billowing around me. I wore leather pants, a black v-neck t shirt that hugged my eight pack and showed my toned arms. My leather boots made no noise, as if they were made to stay silent.

I stepped out side, sighing. I had never really had a lover. Not really. Like Lissa and Chris I never had that. Though I never wanted it before. I really don't know why I suddenly felt so restless. It wasn't like me. I ran my hands through my slightly wavy, shoulder length brown hair. I missed my family. Even now, thousands of years later I could remember them perfectly. Chris had been adopted, my father was never around. Then there was momma, Yeva, Karolina, Viktoria, Sonya, and Paul.

I was brought out of my musing when I herd clapping at the edge of the yard, near the woods. I looked up to find a human leaning against a tree at the forest's edge. It was her, Rosemarie or Rose as she preferred. The pictures dod her no justice, though now she just looked pissed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A vampire not watching his surroundings?" She asked darkly. She was wearing tight black clothing and her hair was pulled back. She had curves in all the right places and I internally groaned. God she was gorgeous.

"I was thinking." Was all I could utter. She only glared at me. I could tell from a quick inspection she was loaded with a variety of weapons.

Just then Adrian Ivashkov walked out and Rose stumbled before coming to a halt. She openly stared at him and I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. All I knew of Ivashkov was that he was a new edition to my vampire clan. I saw tears come to his eyes before he turned his head.

"Rose, you need to leave." He sounded strangled. Rose began to shake her frantically, as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Ri?" She spoke in a whisper. I just continued to look between the two of them questioningly. "What happened?" He looked at her with regret in his eyes before casting a glance at me. _Please don't hurt her._ Rang through my head before he turned on his heal and stalked back to the party.

Rose let out a scream of pure agony, before turning and with a last glance at me, charged into the woods.

-D-

I grabbed Ivashkov's collar and drug him somewhere more secluded. He gave me a guilty look. "Who is she?" I asked, not playing games. He looked away and I shook him, trying to make my point clear. "Who is she Ivashkov? All I know is she's a hunter and you just pleaded with me not to hurt her!" He finally looked me in the eyes before answering me quietly.

"My sister, she took my mother's name and I my father's. When she was younger, about 7 a vamp used her as a feeder. I was the only one she told. She was scared to death. We joined the hunters not long afterwards. She was much better than me but I stayed with her. Up until Chris changed me." His face darkened and I felt pity well up in my stomach. "And now I can't. I almost wish she would kill me but I know she can't. No matter what she says, vampire or not she can't kill someone she cared about."

I released my grip on his collar and he slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Later that night I thought of the beautiful hunter. I had told Adrian to turn her but me and him both knew she would probably fall upon her own sword.

-D-

For us, the sun was uncomfortable, though bearable for a little while. I decided Chris and I would take a walk to hunter HQ. Adrian decided to tag along as well, explaining the life of a hunter. One thing bothered me: they fought amongst them selves. Ivashkov had said who ever was the first to draw the third blood won. Rose was the leader and that meant aside from killing our kind, she fought her own allies.

We stopped and melted into the shadows when we herd talking.

"Rose, he challenged you, you have to fight Castile." We couldn't see them but knew they were just around the corner.

"I can't!" The all too familiar voice said. Ivashkov squeezed his eyes shut. "I physically can't! You dumbass! The vamp last night shattered my left arm!" I could tell by her tone, she hated the fact someone, a vampire especially, had gotten the better of her.

"Then I guess someone will finally knock your ass of your goddamned pedestal, won't they? You have a week." A door slammed and I looked at Adrian. He was furious. Not good.

"You won't accomplish anything by killing the man." I told him quietly. We were in some alley in downtown Seattle. Adrian pushed off the wall and walked off before the two of us could catch him. Damn it. We chased after him coming to a stop when he called out to her. She sniffled and looked up.

She looked beautiful as before, but like hell at the same time. She had a bruise on the side of her jaw and her arm, like she had mentioned, was splinted and cradled to her chest. I could smell that most of the blood covering her clothes was from a vampire.

Adrian dropped to his knees in front of her. She tried to pull away at first, but with a sob gave up and nestled her head in his chest. Chris and I looked at one another, hating that these two were being pulled apart. _Can't we, I don't know, help um? _He asked in my head. I shook my head, knowing what's done is done.

Suddenly, as if to match the mood, rain began to pound onto us and the surrounding streets. _We can't stay any longer. _I told Ivashkov, knowing he didn't want to leave. He pulled away reluctantly. Rose tried to hang onto his shirt, though with her being exhausted from killing and him being a vampire, it was useless. He turned back to her, looking down. "Forget me Rose. I'm dead now." And walked off.

Chris and I kept our eyes on her. Remembering she was a hunter and not wanting to turn our backs to her.

She laughed, the sound was off and humorless, and did the one thing I have NEVER seen a hunter do: Turn her back and limp off. Once she was out of sight we made our way back to our mansion of sorts. Chris went straight to Lissa in their room. I, however, expanded my senses to see that Ivashkov was in fact in his room.

I sighed. I had fought alongside King Arthur and practiced sorcery with Merlin. You see all vampires had magic, but being one of the first and using with Merlin, I am on of the strongest. I am one of the few who are apart of vampires known as Sires: vampire sorcerers. I didn't like using magic a lot though; I just wanted to be normal. It's all I've ever wanted.

At that moment my phone rang. I sighed seeing it was Nolan.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Hello to you to Belikov, I have a hunter here and was merely curious whether you wanted to kill her or shall I? She's hurt and exhausted, so it won't be exciting." Though from his tone he was very excited. I had a strange feeling I knew just who this hunter was. Could she not stay out of trouble? Obviously not. I slipped my black leather duster back on and walked to the alley Nolan had described.

I walked up to Nolan and gave him the "Leave me alone now" look. The blood on the ground was a mix of human and vampire. I smirked at him and he glared before stalking off. Lord, she smelt delicious. I closed my eyes and reined my desire for both her and her blood in. She was sprawled across the sidewalk, not at all looking comfortable. She was on her back, her eyes closed, jaw clenched in pain, hair falling everywhere and panting. Then she spoke, and the pain that filled her voice, making it quiver, broke my heart.

"Please do it quick and don't turn me. Please" Her voice was weak from blood loss and pain. I knelt down beside her and brushed the hair that was in her face away. I saw her jaw clench against the pain, determined not to look weak. I looked over her wounds, determining that they weren't fatal, only the blood loss, though she didn't look to comfortable. I pinched the bridge of my nose; I wasn't a healer only a killer. The only thing I knew to do, she didn't want.

"Where do you live?" I asked, suddenly determined not to let her suffer. Though she only shook her head. I growled in frustration and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes. ".?" I hated to use magic on her, but she just wasn't cooperating. I felt the ring on my right index finger heat up.

Before long I was opening the door to her surprisingly nice apartment. Apparently her job pays well, I though dryly. I focused and soon found the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and some water. I cleaned the wounds visible, but I could tell there were more. She had been silent the whole time, starring at nothing.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can see your other wounds." I said. Now, I had seen a woman naked before, but something about her blew my mind. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a black lace bra. I think I almost fell out of my chair. She was tan and had stomach muscles. Not the "Weird for a girl to have abs that defined" muscle but you could tell she worked out. A lot. Her skin looked as smooth as silk and she had curves in all the right places. She was stunning.

Then I realized she had scares on her wrist, from rope. I remembered what Ivashkov had said about her being a feeder and instantly became furious. I don't know what it was about her but I felt protective.

I finished cleaning her cuts and set her arm in another splint before admiring my job. Who knew I could have a possible job in the medical field? She rose and walked down the hallway to what I guessed was her bedroom. I cleaned up the mess I had made and herd a door shut.

"Do you need something?" She asked. I turned and nearly did a double take. She wore extremely short shorts and a sports bra. That's it. Her legs were toned and her hips had a very nice sway to them.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd stay to make sure you were okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, but winced as she tried moving a plate from the counter. I raised an eyebrow, though she ignored it.

"Why did you even bother? You like your food in prime condition before you suck um dry?" She said sarcastically. "I don't kill to feed." I said tightly and then added. "Anymore."

She snorted obviously not caring. I was beginning to get frustrated. Could she not see that for some reason I cared?

Suddenly I was behind her, trapping her against the counter. I slammed my fist onto it, careful not to break it. "Are we really that bad?" I yelled at her, trying to make her see I wasn't horrible for some reason. "For God's sake your brother's one!" I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth. Hurt played across her face, her brows furrowing. She began to pound her good fist into my chest. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her assault.

"I'm sor…" I started to apologize, but she cut me off.

"NO YOUR NOT! None of you ever are! The only family I had left and you took him to!" She yelled before averting her eyes, trying to hide the tears that welled up. Guilt stabbed me in the stomach. He was all the family she had left? What about her parents?

I guided her to the couch. She sat and sobs over took her small frame. I scooted closer and pulled her to me. She tried to push away at first but soon gave in and collapsed into me. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt but didn't care. At that moment, I myself could feel tears prick in my eyes. She was alone.

Before long her breathing evened out. I looked down to see even in sleep her face was grieved. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed her forehead, creased with sadness. For the life of me I couldn't understand what I felt for this human. I hadn't even felt this towards Tasha and I thought I was in love with her.

I carried her to her bedroom and placed her gently under the covers. As I walked out I slipped my rawhide necklace off. It had some weird design on it. I lay it on the dresser by the door. My mother had given it to me when I was a little boy. This was the first time I had ever taken it off, but I eanted her to have it. A way to remember me. I whispered a quiet "Goodbye" and walked out, making my way home.

I slipped my clothes off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before falling into bed. Contrary to popular belief not all vamps were pale; it depended on whether you were pale to begin with. Me? I was tan. And even though the weather didn't bother us, we weren't cold. Soon I drifted into sleep, dreaming of an exotic beauty beyond words.

~D~

It had been around a month since I had left Rose at her apartment. Since then attacks on vampires have stopped. To say I was curious was an understatement. Also, I felt like I had left apart of me in that apartment a month ago. I still pondered over my feelings.

The current party was in full swing at Nolan's. I was told Roza's mother died during child birth and at age 6 her dad overdosed on depression pills. I had already had my "drink" for the night. We fed once every two days or so. Also, I compared every woman to Rose. So I hadn't been satisfied in a while, but I could never find someone who didn't pale in comparison to her.

Screams erupted from the dance floor and I immediately tensed. I saw figures in black. Damn. Before long, vampires circled around the hunters, the flanked a smaller figure, I guessed to be their leader. I stood back, watching Chris work his magic. I saw the leader had a splint on their arm. I groaned. Chris saw this and took advantage. He reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it at an odd angle. She let out a piercing scream and fell to her knees. I closed my eyes briefly. I saw Adrian and his girl Jill look over the banister. His grip on the rail tightened but his face remained passive. The vampires closest to the hunters yanked their masks off. Low and behold, Rose kneeled on the floor, panting in pain, holding her arm. She tried to cover it, but pain shown bright and clear in her eyes.

Chris was hungry. Not for blood, no he had already had his fix. He hungered for pain now. The others were release from the circle, gladly leaving Rose behind for the taking, not caring. I gritted my teeth. I had a perfect view, halfway up the stair case. Chris roared back and kicked her hard in the side. I gripped the rail, leaning forward. I knew if I claimed her I would have to drink from her and I couldn't put her through that.

She was pulled to her feet, only to have Chris punch her in the face and fell once again. I knew Chris wouldn't kill her. No, she would only wish she was dead. That's when I saw something around her neck and it almost brought tears to my eyes when I recognized my necklace. After several more kicks and punches I knew Chris was finishing. Rose didn't move. I could barely see her chest rise and fall. Lissa grabbed Chris, careful not to look at the mangled human. She absolutely hated seeing Chris hurt someone and she adored humans.

People began to look around, wondering what to do with her. I walked down the stairs, the crowd parted, letting me by. I knelt down and looked at the damage. She probably had a broke rib, bruised jaw, her arm needed resetting, and other minor injuries.

Chris wasn't mean, his temper just broke sometimes. Like it had when he changed Adrian. He would hate what he had done once Lissa had calmed him down.

I sighed and scooped Roza up in my arms. The only place I knew to take her was home. I spread towel across the sofa in my room and laid her down. I cleaned up all the blood, but was once again hesitant to take her shirt off. I ended up doing so and wrapped her ribs. I was about to set her arm when I paused. I closed my eyes and wrapped a hand around her shattered fore arm. My ring got hot before I felt the bone mend itself. I moved her to my bed before taking anything with blood and burnt it and the smell.

I sat beside the bed then decided to get a shirt of mine to slip on her. It amazed me what the sight of her in my clothes did to me. A knock on the door helped me to rein my desire back. I opened it to reveal a guilty looking Chris. "Can I come in?" I sighed. He would find out sometime right?

"If you really want to…" I trailed off, earning a curious glance from Chris before he strode into the room. He didn't get far before he halted mid stride and faced me. I closed the door and motioned for him to have a seat.

"What the hell? Is that the chick I just beat the shit out of?"Always so blunt.

"Do you not recognize her? She's Adrian's sister. He is pissed by the way." I informed him. He looked at Rose before his eyes widened. "Well hell…" I nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why the hell she's in you room?"

"I don't know Chris, it's just like I have to help her, like I'm drawn to her."His eyes widened and he looked back at Rose.

"She has your necklace." I nodded. If possible his eyes got wider. "Would you freaking stop starring at me?" I said getting frustrated.

"Brother, I wouldn't have beaten her to death if I had known you love her." As soon as the words left his mouth mine popped open.

"I don't… She's Adrian's… It's not…" I finally decided to shut up, not helping my case at all. Chris, being the ass he is, just laughed.

"Dude, you totally fell for a human, Adrian's sister, a hunter!" Before completely falling into hysterics. He finally got serious and cast me a warning glance.

"You either gotta kill her or turn her, you can't be together like this." It amazed me how he could easily state my fears.

"She would kill herself." I said brokenly, looking down at her beautiful face. He sighed."Stay away from her then. Stop helping her out of situations she's stupid enough to get herself into. If I see her here again brother, I will kill her." He walked out, leaving me stunned. I knew he would make good on his word. I cradled her in my arms, closed my eyes, and pictured her apartment. I opened my eyes and walked into her bedroom. I placed her on the bed before righting her a note, tears in my eyes.

_I'm sorry, thank you, for everything. Keep the necklace, please…_

_~D~_

I walked out and even though I barely knew her, my heart crumbled, knowing I wouldn't see her again.

I looked off my balcony, hating the cruelty of the world. I could hear Adrian and Jill whispering and Chris and Lissa laughing about something stupid, I'm sure. For once, I felt completely alone in a house full of people.

* * *

**So, review and tell me whether i should continue or not... :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, first off i apologize for being MIA lately. ive been running division barrel races or practicing drill team or working cows or spending time with the BF. so im soooo terribly sory :( secondly, as soon as i get time i will be working on the sequel to KOTF and continuing ACH, i just dont have the time. this i kinda just threw together to see if anyone wanted to continue to read this story in the direction its going. So, lemme know wat ya think :)) SRY AGAIN!**

* * *

A character on a show I used to watch quoted: "And Hansel said to Gretel, 'Let us drop these breadcrumbs... so that together we find our way home. Because losing our way would be the most cruel of things.'" I stopped watching One Tree Hill quit sometime ago but I suddenly thought back to that quote. It has been a few weeks since I had last seen both my brother or the mysterious Dimitri. I had no idea why I hadn't killed him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe it was because he had saved my neck so many times. That's the story I would go with for now. Another part of the quote read: "And losing your way on a journey is unfortunate. But, losing your reason for the journey... is a fate more cruel." All of my life I had spent my time training to kill the creatures I had always viewed as evil. Adrian. He couldn't be evil. Not Ri. After all, he was all I had left. Somewhere in my deep subconscious I wished he would check in on me, though from what I had seen at parties he had a girl to keep him occupied. I guess if he had to live forever he needed people surrounding him that shared his fate. It didn't make me feel any less alone though.  
I walked through the plain grey corridors of the HQ and sighed. We were about to head out on a huge bust we had been working on for some time now. Stan stepped in beside me and began briefing me once again before we headed out. The night fell with a mist that swirled around us as we quietly made our way to the elaborate mansion. I sensed a leech and quickly broke off, taking the younger one off easily before joining the ranks again. All of us broke off from one another and made several different points of entry, using as much surprise as we could. Soon you could hear screams from inside and I sprinted in, just in time to knock into a tall vamp whose eyes were black with hunger. I gasped as I realized who it was. His snarl dropped from his beautiful face and he took a step back, as if I disgusted him. Hurt played across his face before he turned and stalked grumpily down the hall. I stood idiotically starring after him. That is until someone grabbed me from behind, my neck in their grasp. I screamed and Dimitri froze at the end of the hall. Before I could even blink Dimitri ripped me behind him. The force knocked the breath out of me. A vampire I didn't recognize stood facing Dimitri who blocked most of my view. He chuckled.

"Belikov" He said bowing his head slightly. I guess being old has benefits. "You know the rules. You claim her or kill her. You can't seem to stay away from her." Dimitri snarled something in what I would guess to be russian and from the look on the other's face it wasn't very nice. I put a trembling hand on his arm as the conversation carried on. It turned back to English after bantering in Russian for a while. "Well if you won't kill her I will." Dimitri backed me into the wall, me still behind his back. "I'd like to see you try Nathan." I felt an odd feeling of safety encircle me as Dimitri challenged Nathan. "You'll have to kill me before you get to her and we both know you aren't capable of that." Dimitri sneered with a finality in his voice. Nathan snorted before mumbling something in Russian once more. I felt Dimitri stiffen and press me closer to the wall. I herd a click before a gunshot rang through the corridor. I looked at Dimitri before I felt something warm run through my finger that lay on my stomach. I looked down to see crimson staining everything that touched it. Dimitri, who slowly turned to look at me with sad eyes, also had a small whole in the black shirt he wore, though the skin under was smooth. I choked on what little air I had before stumbling forward. My eyes began to water and I knew there was only one way I would live.

DPOV:

I was froze I couldn't believe it, hadn't thought of it rather. A gun couldn't kill me. But it could Rose, my Roza. Nathan took one more look and turned away from us.  
I could only think of one way, and she would hate me. She would probably even kill herself. But she was dying now. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I fell to my knees beside her and allowed myself to steal a kiss to her cheek. I slide my mouth to her neck and nuzzled, trying to make it comforting. She was blacked out by now but I knew it could still hurt. I took a deep breath and bit. She tasted magnificent, better than anyone I'd ever had before. It took everything I had but I pulled away, ripping my own wrist and placing it to her lips. She struggled before being overcome and drinking.  
I sat back and lent against the wall beside her, stroking her hair gently, knowing that she would probably hate me when she woke. I put her head in my lap, not wanting to move.  
Sometime later I heard footsteps. I stiffened, thinking the hunters had returned. I looked into the icy eyes of my brother. Now however they were laced with pity.

"she needs to drink brother." I nodded and picked her up bridle style. He took me to the feeding room and we waited for her to come around. He saw the bullet hole in my shirt and his eyes lit up in understanding. Roza stirred and my attention was on her immediately. Chris stood and placed a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I lifted the man's wrist to Rozas mouth and she took it greedily. After awhile she stopped and began to shake. "You really did it. And now I've killed someone. Thank you you pompous bastard. You could have let me die." she stood up briskly and walked out, leaving me starring after her. I closed my eyes and I was back home, alone once again.  
I had known this would happen but I guess I still held onto hope, hope that maybe she would understand why I did it. Because lord knows I don't have the guts to admit it to myself much less to her.

RPOV:

A month. It's been a month since he changed me and I still couldn't believe he really had. Surely Ri had to hate this, the fact that I was a monster alongside him. But ever since I walked out, no one came after me. Not Ri, Not Dimitri. No one. The hunters wouldn't take me back so I knew better than to simply ask help there. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. I thought I had been before. Atleast then Dimitri had cared and Ri as well. No one. The two words echoed in my head over and over again. I sat down in the snow and stared out helplessly. Animal blood was awful and made me weak but I knew I couldn't drink anything else. No, then I really would be something from a horror story.

But, truth was I had enemies. Enemies who were currently trailing me. Who were older than me and were angry. I guess I should have figured that the damage I had done as a hunter wouldn't be let go easily. Or at all. I sighed and stiffened as I heard footstep crunch through the snow before realizing that no vampire would be that careless if they were tracking something. Or someone. The black haired vampire that travelled with Dimitri came to a halt as he took in my close to tears expression and haunted look. He swallowed before he changed his course and came my way.

"Rose? I'm presuming?" Was all he had to say for the tears to finally leak from my eyes. I honestly had no idea who I was anymore. I didn't look up from the ground in front of me as he squatted down and inspected the slight wounds some of the vamps seeking vengeance had caused. He stood and I thought he was going to leave. Just up and leave. Because, I realized just like everyone else he probably didn't care. Scratch that I knew he didn't give a flip.

But before I could continue that thought a whooshing noise got my attention and as I looked up I knew he could see the look of surprise that spread across my tear streaked face.


End file.
